


Cause For Celebration

by afteriwake



Series: The Private Lives Of Teachers [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Donna Has a Crush, Donna is Donna, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mycroft Has A Heart, Mycroft cares, Mycroft is a Good Boss, Not Too Informal, One-Sided Greg Lestrade/Donna Noble, POV Donna, Protective Mycroft, Secret Crush, Workplace, mentions of attempted sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Donna’s superior asks her for her side of the story a week after the events in her office involving herself, Harold and Greg.





	Cause For Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> So this was _supposed_ to be a Greg/Donna fic, inspired by a sentence starter meme on Tumblr, in which **ladyofhimring** kindly gave me the first sentence for the fic, but somehow it turned into Mycroft's introduction into the series? Sorry not so sorry. I hope you don't mind, hun!

Unlike many people, Greg was eager to _save_ her money. Not that she needed to; she had quite the tidy sum from her temp work, having been one of the best temps in Chiswick, so she could splurge on getting lunch out during their breaks or taking a nice, leisurely break from the chaotic halls of Coal Hill.

But...there was a certain charm to having a rather nice man make her meals most weekdays.

And handsome. He was handsome in that silver fox kind of way. Not that she thought of him that way _often_ , because he was her friend. Nothing more. She knew better than to mix business with pleasure. Just because it worked well enough for the Watsons and that couple made out of the maths teacher and the English teacher didn’t mean _she_ was going to set her foot in it.

Even if, every now and again, a certain daydream of Greg riding in on a white stallion in a suit of armor with a plate of pasta carbonara did cross her mind when she least expected it.

She wasn’t about to do _anything,_ though, as long as Harold was around. The man viewed her as his. Nasty fellow. Someone should kick him in the arse, or better, the head. A few times. With a nice steel toed boot.

“Donna?”

She blinked and realized, damn it all, she’d been lost in her thoughts again, and not the nice one with the pasta dish. She immediately straightened up and looked up at Mr. Holmes. She knew full well he had a first name, and she knew what it was, but she felt nowhere near chummy enough with him to actually _use_ it, though something must have happened for him to use her first name as opposed to “Ms. Noble.”

She wasn’t sure this boded well.

“Yes, sir?” she asked.

“I would like to speak to you about an...incident. Last week.”

She felt her shoulders sag. “I wasn’t going to say anything, and Greg said he wouldn’t either,” she said with a sigh.

“I haven’t spoken to Gregory about this issue yet. I wanted to speak to your first. I tend to bear Mr. Saxon’s issues with the female staff with a grain of salt.” Her boss grasped his hands together. “He said you were acting forward, but when he made a pass you became aggressive.”

Donna scoffed. “Oh, he _would_. No, Mr. Holmes. He cornered me and I think his intentions would have gotten ugly if Greg hadn’t intervened. I might have been able to handle it myself, but really, I don’t know.”

Mr. Holmes’s jaw clenched at that. “I do not find that sort of behavior tolerable,” he said quietly.

Donna’s eyes widened in surprise. “His or mine?”

“His,” he replied. Mr. Holmes gestured around the room. “There have been some incidents on campus, so I had security installed. Every classroom, every office. I wanted to see who would tell me the truth. You did, he did not. And his actions were uncouth and unprofessional at the least, but if you believe you might not have been unable to fend him off, that makes it more reprehensible.”

“Yes, I suppose it does,” she agreed with a nod.

Mr. Holmes tilted his head. “Why were you not going to inform me of the incident?”

“Because, to be honest, he has power. He’s charismatic. People eat out of his hand like he has some...strange power over them,” she said. “I don’t buy his line and he finds that a challenge, but he never tried anything before. I figured if he knew Greg was being more watchful he would back off and I wouldn’t need to ruffle feathers and risk losing this job. To be frank, I’m a good temp, but I like this better.”

“You are a fine addition to this school,” he replied with a nod. “Do not worry. One of you will be leaving by day’s end, and it will not be you.” He turned and made his way towards his office before stopping. “I hope I did not offend you by calling you by your first name.”

“It just surprised me,” she said. “Though if it’s alright, I don’t think I’ll do the same.”

Mr. Holmes gave her a small smile. “A wise choice, Donna.” With that, he went in his office and shut the door.

Donna sagged into her chair, relief flooding through her. Saxon was sacked, and it looked as though it had already been set in motion before Mr. Holmes had even come to speak to her. She knew the surveillance cameras had been a help but she also had the feeling her boss would have kept her regardless. That feeling made her feel quite warm and pleased. She didn’t think he would mind if she pulled out her mobile and sent a very quick text to Greg, letting him know whatever meal he may have brought for her, she’d be taking it home with her. Today she was treating him to lunch to celebrate and brooking no argument about it. He was going to celebrate with her properly a few damn times whether he liked it or not.


End file.
